


Yandere oneshots with male reader

by Chey96



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Togainu no Chi, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead People, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chey96/pseuds/Chey96
Summary: Yandere onshots with different fandoms with male reader insert.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Uchiha Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! here some info about this book.
> 
> \- All the chapters are yandere so expect some disturbing content  
> \- This is yaoi  
> \- I don't do requests! I only write chapters when I have inspiration and the mood to write  
> \- I try to put warnings at the start of each chapter. If I'm missing something please tell me and I will adjust it
> 
> These chapters will be short. all the chapters have roughly the same word count.   
> This is also on my Wattpad account.

_From the anime/manga: Naruto_

Your POV:

Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched. I do. The last couple of months I constantly feel eyes on me. When I look around I see nothing. When I search for chakra I can't sense anything either. My teammates Naruto and Sakura look at me like I'm crazy when I tell them. Even Kakashi-sensei doesn't believe me. **(This takes place after Sasuke leaves)**

I run a hand through my hair while sighing. 'Maybe they are right and I'm losing my mind.' I walk through the woods to my favorite spot. It's a beautiful clearing with a stream. I always come here when I need to relax. I'm only able to relax for a short while before I feel eyes on me again. 'Shit not again.' I look around again and I still see nothing. 'God I'm losing it. maybe I should go to a hospital or something.' I lie down and close my eyes to sleep. Completely dropping my guard.

??? POV:

I'm looking at my love again. I've been watching him for the last couple of months ever since I first saw him. When I first saw him, I was on a mission to track the nine-tails. When my eyes landed on his figure, I was completely breathless. He looked so stunning in that moment. His (h/c) hair swaying in the wind, his mesmerizing (e/c) eyes, his smooth (s/c) skin and the beautiful smile on his innocent face. At that moment I instantly knew I had to make him mine. I thought I had lost all feeling after murdering my clan. I guess I was wrong. So I watched him for a couple of months. Waiting for the best time to strike. That time has come. I see him lying on the ground, near a stream, closing his eyes and dropping his guard. Yes this is the perfect timing. I wait until he falls asleep and walk towards him. My precious (y/n).

Your POV:

I wake up feeling very uncomfortable. I try to turn over and feel that I can't. My gut tells me something is wrong. My eyes snap open and I look around. When I see my surroundings I panic. 'This is definitely not the forest.' I see I'm lying on a bed inside some sort of cave. The worst part is that my wrists and ankles are shackled to the bed. The restraints prevent me from using my chakra. ''I see you are finally awake my love.'' A voice suddenly reverberates through the room. ''W-who's there?'' I suddenly see two red eyes in the darkness. ''My name is Itachi Uchiha. Your new lover.'' He steps closer to me so I can see him. When I see him I can indeed tell that he is Itachi Uchiha. The man that killed his own clan. ''What are you talking about? I'm not your lover. I will never become the lover of a criminal that murdered his clan.'' I'm not an idiot I know who he is. So I also know I'm in big trouble.

He steps even closer and grabs my chin. ''Don't worry. After I'm done with you, you won't know anything or anyone else but me. You will do everything I say and will want to only please me.'' I'm terrified. What is he planning on doing to me. ''W-what are you going to do?'' He's terrifying. I can see the insanity lurking in his eyes. I can't help but let out a few tears. 

''I'm going to break your mind so you know nothing but me.'' He reveals his Mangekyo Sharingan. ''N-no p-please don't.'' I try to look away but it's already too late. ''Don't worry love. I'll take good care of you and love you like a lover should.'' These are the last words I hear before everything fades away.


	2. Atsushi Nakajima

_From the anime/manga: Bungou stray dogs_

**There will be rape and bestiality in this one. You are warned.**

Your POV:

I'm running through the alleys running for my life. Unfortunately the man, no the monster, is catching up to me. My gut is telling me that something is wrong. That I'm going the exact way the monster wants me too. Suddenly I hear a loud roar behind me. I look over my shoulder and see _him_ getting closer _._ How on earth did I end up running for my life anyway.

_Flashback_

''Hey (y/n). Can I talk to you alone for a minute?'' I look behind me to see Atsushi standing there. I am hesitating to say yes since Atsushi has been behaving strangely around me. He's been clingy and sort of possessive towards me. ''Only for a minute all right. I'm quite busy with paperwork.'' I decided to say yes since I thought he would never hurt me anyway. Oh how wrong I was. I will regret this decision the rest of my life.

He leads me to the alleyway behind the building. He turns around and looks me in the eyes. ''(y/n) I just wanted to say that I like you. Please go out with me.'' I'm shocked I never expected him to confess to me. I thought everyone at the agency knows I am in a relationship. 'Oh god. I have to reject him nicely. Poor Atsushi.' I know he hasn't had a great life, so this will probably hit him hard. I rub the back of my head and answer him. ''Look Atsushi, I'm really flattered but I'm already dating someone. I'm sorry.''

Atsushi looks at me shocked. Almost like he never expected me to reject him. ''Well why don't you break it off so we can be together.'' Atsushi smiles brightly at me. 'I can't believe he just said that. What's wrong with him!' ''No Atsushi I love her and will not break up with her. How could you even suggest such a thing.'' The smile on his face is replaced with a blank look. When I look in his eyes I can see insanity in them. I feel a chill go down my spine when I see it. 'I must get out of here.' ''I will not accept that. You belong to me. You are my, and my tiger's, mate. I will make you mine even if you don't want to.''

'Okay I'm out of here. He has lost his mind.' I turn around to run away. Suddenly Atsushi jumps in front of me, cutting of the way towards the Agency. I quickly turn the other way and start running. I look behind me to see Atsushi smiling wickedly at me before changing into a tiger. This is the moment I have to start running for my life.

_Flashback end_

I turn a corner revealing a warehouse on the other side. It looks familiar. 'No time to think about that. I have to keep running.' I run into the warehouse with Atsushi on my heels. Once I'm inside the warehouse I finally remember why it's so familiar. 'This is the place where the Agency recruited Atsushi. He was indeed leading me somewhere.'

I'm suddenly pushed to the ground. Atsushi sits on my back in his tiger form. ''I thought it would be fitting to make you mine in the place where we first met. Now enough talk. Let's start.'' 'What is he talking about? Start what?....Wait he can't be talking about that right!' I try to fight him off but he's too heavy and too strong for me to fight off.

''Atsushi please stop. Don't do this please.'' I keep begging Atsushi to let me go, but he doesn't listen. Suddenly I feel him bite the back of my neck. This way he's able to keep me in place while his paws are free. I feel him tearing off my clothes.

''No please! Atsushi!'' At this point I've started to cry. He's actually planning on raping me. My ability is useless for fighting. 'O god please save me.' I feel the breeze on my bare back. He has torn off all my clothes leaving me naked, with a few pieces here and there. I can feel him forcefully spreading my legs and settling himself behind me.

'Don't tell me he's going to do it as a tiger.' My eyes widen in shock when I realize he's actually going to do it in his tiger form. I keep struggling but nothing works. ''I'm begging you Atsushi please don't do t-this. We can s-still go b-back.'' 

I can feel his tip at my hole. ''NO ATSUSHI ST-AHHGGG.'' He forces himself inside me in one thrust. 'It hurts so much!' Atsushi keeps thrusting ignoring my screams and pleas. I can feel that I'm torn down there. I feel the blood running down my legs. Atsushi is lying on top of me his fur sticking to my back reminding me that he's in his tiger form and I'm being raped by an animal.

Slowly my vision is darkening. I can feel my consciousness fading. Before I black out completely I can feel Atsushi cum inside me. 

After this day you were never seen again.


	3. Akasuna no Sasori

_From the anime/manga: Naruto_

**This will contain a bit of gore at the end.**

Your POV:

My team and I were racing to save Gaara. He was taken by the Akatsuki. We are all praying and hoping we are not too late. Itachi suddenly showing up already slowed us down quite a bit. We finally reach the hideout. Unfortunately it's blocked with a barrier. We decide to let team Guy remove the seals of the barrier.

We are waiting for team Guy to succeed. 'What's taking them so long?' Just as I ask myself this, the seals are broken. The wall is broken and we run inside. What we see breaks my heart. Gaara is lying lifeless on the floor, Deidara sitting on top of his body. 'No please no.' Gaara is, or was, a great friend of mine. I even developed a little crush on him.

While I'm overcome with sadness, Naruto enters his tailed-beast state. I snap out of my daze when I hear Naruto yell. Deidara creates a clay bird and flies off with Gaara's body. Kakashi and Naruto follow Deidara, while Sakura, Chiyo and I stay to face Sasori.

When I look towards Sasori I can see him looking at me. 'Creepy!' He never takes his eyes of me even when Chiyo talks to him. A chill goes down my spine. 'I have a feeling I should stay clear from this guy.'

Sasori's POV:

The moment our enemy steps inside, my gaze is pulled to a specific boy. When I look at him I can feel desire. As a puppet I should not feel, so this is disturbing to me. This boy is beautiful. His (h/c) hair complements his (s/c) skin. His beautiful (e/c) eyes filled with sorrow. I can't help but be entranced by his beauty. 'I want him. He's mine.' Suddenly a realization hits me. 'He's my eternal beauty. I must make him into a puppet, but not just any puppet. I'll make him like me. Then we can live together forever.' I've decided. 'I'll grab him and leave immediately. I can't take any risks with those pests here. I can't wait to make him mine.'

Your POV:

Sasori suddenly starts to smirk. We are all shocked since he is known not to show emotions. The fact that he's still looking at me when he does so, worries me greatly. His eyes don't show anything. ''Are you just as creeped out as I am (y/n)?'' Sakura suddenly asks me. ''Yup you are definitely not the only one. I have a bad feeling about this.'' ''Focus you two. There's no time for chitchat.''

I take on a fighting stance. Before we can start the fight I can feel movement behind me. I quickly turn around to block whatever is. I should have dodged instead. I'm hit by a needle and it pierces my skin. ''(y/n)!" Sakura yells for me. ''Don't worry it's just an anesthetic. I would never hurt my eternal beauty.'' 

I pass out and fall down. Before I hit the ground, I'm caught by threads of chakra. Sasori pulls my body towards him.

Sakura POV:

'Oh no he has (y/n). What am I supposed to do?' ''I will leave you to fight my puppets. I have no time for you. My eternal beauty needs me.'' ''What are you talking about? Release (y/n).'' I scream at him. He doesn't listen and takes off. Chiyo and I try to follow him, but just like he said he leaves his puppets to fight us. By the time we finish them off, Sasori and (y/n) are long gone. 'Shit! What do I tell Naruto and Kakashi.'

Your POV:

I wake up strapped down to a table. For some reason I can't move anything. So I can only see the ceiling. 'Why can't I move?' I'm terrified of the fact that I'm taken by the enemy. 'What on earth are they planning on doing to me?' Suddenly Sasori's face comes into view. ''I gave you a muscle relaxant so you can't move. You'll still be able to feel though. I'm going to make you just like me. You'll be my eternal beauty. Forever by my side.''

I try to talk but it seems that's impossible as well. 'What does he mean by making me like him?' It seems Sasori understands my confusion. He shows me his body revealing himself to be a puppet. ''I made myself a puppet. I'm going to make you one as well. You'll be a live puppet, I just have to replace all your parts. This will hurt, but the pain will be a token of my love to you. The pain will remind you why I'm doing this. Don't worry I won't let you die. You are far too precious for that.''

Sasori disappears out of my view. By this point I'm scared shitless. Tears are rolling down my cheek. 'Someone please save me!' Sasori returns in my view and I can see him holding a scalpel. ''I'll begin now.'' He pecks my forehead and he lowers the knife towards my body. He starts to cut up my body and I can see the blood splatter around.

In my mind I'm screaming in pain and begging for the pain to stop. The tears are blurring my vision. Sasori keeps going and makes sure I stay alive.

It will be a few months before I see my friends again. Unfortunately by that time I'm no longer 'me' anymore. I belong to **him.** For I am his eternal beauty.


	4. Kuran Kaname

_From the anime/manga: Vampire knight_

**Bit of gore I guess**

Your POV:

It's dark and late. I'm on my way to the headmaster's house. I have to talk to him about Kaname. His behavior is scaring me. His eyes are constantly on me, watching my every move. He even told the night class to treat me like some sort of princess. 'I'm a guy for god's sake.' I can't do anything without Kaname knowing. It's terrifying.

I keep looking around me, making sure no one is watching. For once I don't feel his eyes on me. This is quite surprising and gives me a bad feeling. I pick up the pace. Yuuki and Zero should be there as well, they might be able to help as well. They both wield anti-vampire weapons after all. Yuuki likes Kaname a lot, so it will be difficult to convince her. Zero hates the guy so that won't be difficult. 'Even if they can't do anything, I'll leave this school and go far away from here.'

??? POV:

Hurry up my bride. I'm waiting for you, I even have a present for you. Hurry up and come to me my bride. I look down at my 'gift' for my precious bride (y/n). 'I can't wait to show it to him.' I look at my 'gift' with pride and a smile on my lips. 'He will be all mine now.'

Your POV:

I finally spot the headmaster's house. 'That's odd. The lights are all off.' The bad feeling I had before gets even worse. I slowly walk towards the door. The door creaks open when I knock on the door. I gulp down the lump in my throat as my fear rises. I slowly walk inside. "H-Hello.'' I tried to call for them but it comes out as a whisper. 'It's quiet. Too quiet.' I keep walking looking in different rooms.

'They are usually in the kitchen at this time.' I slowly make my way towards the kitchen. A foul metallic smell reaches my nose. 'Ugh what's that disgusting smell?' I keep my hand on my nose while walking further. The closer I get to the kitchen, the stronger the smell gets.

My heart starts to beat faster. I walk in the kitchen and all I see is darkness. I reach my hand out and feel along the wall for the light switch. Something tells me to run and never look back. 'I can't leave yet. What if something happened to them and they need my help.' With that thought I flip on the light switch.

What I see shocks me greatly. ''AAHHHH.'' I let out a scream as I see the mutilated bodies, of my friends and the headmaster, sitting at the table. I quickly run towards them to check for any signs of life. After checking them all I realize they are dead. Tears roll down my cheek at the loss of my friends. ''P-Please wake up. Don't leave me.'' I sob while hugging Yuuki's body.

I still as I hear a sound behind me. The sound of a floorboard creaking. I slowly look behind me to see Kaname standing there. He's covered in blood and is smiling at me. ''You finally came (y/n). I was waiting for you.'' ''W-What have you done. I thought you cared about Yuuki.'' Kaname looks at the bodies and then back to you.

"They were in the way. They would try to take you away from me. I can't and won't allow such a thing. I didn't care about Yuuki. You are all I need.'' ''You are insane! Leave me alone!'' I turn to run away. Kaname uses his speed to catch me quickly and lies me down on the table. The same table the lifeless bodies of my friends and the headmaster are sitting at. ''What are you doing? Let go! Get off of me!'' I try to push him away.

Kaname is much stronger than me and uses his strength to his benefit. ''Don't worry we will have eternity together. You will learn to love me as I love you. We have plenty of time after all.'' I realize he wants to turn me into a vampire and struggle as much as possible. ''No please don't. Stop it!''

Kaname uses one hand to grab my chin and turns my head. This causes me to look at Yuuki's lifeless body. Kaname gets closer to my neck. ''It will only hurt for a bit.'' With these words spoken, he bites down and starts to gulp down my blood. ''Ahh n-no stop.'' My vision is starting to blur, weakness filling my body. 

The last thing I see before my eyes close, are the lifeless eyes belonging to Yuuki.


	5. Shiki

_From the anime/manga (game): Togainu no chi_

**There will be gore and rape in this oneshot. You are warned!**

Your POV:

Despair fills me as I look upon the lifeless bodies of my friends. Akira, Rin and Keisuke. Their bodies torn and bloody. Their blood painting the walls and me. Their lifeless eyes open and looking at me, as if they are saying it's my fault they are dead now. 'I guess it really is my fault. If they didn't know me they would still be alive.' I tear my gaze away from their bodies and look at the one that killed them.

I look up to see cold and cruel crimson eyes looking at me. That proud and mocking smirk still on his face. ''Now you have no one but me.'' I look at him with anger and grief in my eyes. My fists balled at my sides. 'This bastard killed them because of me, yet I know I can't beat him. I can only run and try to get stronger.' With my decision made I turn around and start to run.

'Why is this happening to me. Why must he be obsessed with me of all people.' He has been following me since the first time we met. He hasn't left me alone since. 'I guess today is the day he snapped and took my friends away from me.' The thought of my friends brings tears to my eyes. 'I can't cry now. I have to escape and live for them.'

I round a corner and suddenly bump into something. I look up to see it's Shiki. I turn around only to feel pain in both my ankles. ''AAGHH.'' My scream resonates through the alley as I fall down. 'God it hurts!' I look down towards my ankles to see both my Achilles tendons cut. This makes me both unable to stand and walk.

''Although I do enjoy a good chase, it's time to go now.'' Shiki picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. After a little while the pain and exhaustion cause me to pass out.

I wake up, on a bed in an unfamiliar room, with my hands chained to the bed. I see bandages covering my ankles and my clothes taken off, leaving me only in my boxers. ''So you have awoken my pet.'' I look towards the direction where Shiki's voice came from. Shiki is sitting on a chair close to the wall. ''What the hell have you done! You bastard! Let me go! I wi-.'' My ranting was cut off as I feel a sharp pain in my cheek. He just slapped me.

''Listen here pet. I am the master here and you will do as I say. I will make sure both your mind and body will recognize their true master.'' He grabs my chin and forcefully kisses me , while grabbing my jaw tightly making me unable to bite down. After having explored every inch of my mouth he finally releases me. ''I cut your Achilles tendons. You won't be able to stand and walk for a while and you will never be able to run again, so you can never run from me.''

Shiki hovers over me on the bed and tears off my boxers, leaving me completely naked. 'Don't tell me he's planning on doing _that_!' I try to struggle as much as possible. ''W-wait Shiki! Don't do this. Anything but that!'' He just smirks at me ''What other way to show your body it's true master.''

He spreads my legs and settles himself between them. I try to close them in vain. Shiki is much stronger than me and the pain in my ankles isn't helping. ''Stop it! Shiki!'' He unzips his pants revealing his large and throbbing member. ''Please Shiki! Anything but that. I'll do anything!''

Shiki doesn't say anything and guides his member closer to my entrance. "No Sto- AAGHH!'' Shiki thrusts inside all at once, forcing my insides open and tearing my entrance. Shiki keeps thrusting ignoring my cries and pleas. Sometimes he brushes against a spot that feels good to me. 

I slowly get hard. Luckily for me the pain outweighs the pleasure and I manage to contain my moans, when he brushes that spot. Shiki probably noticed my change in reactions since he keeps aiming for that spot. Luckily for me he finally cums without me letting out a moan and without me cumming.

The feeling of his seed painting my insides is disgusting and only breaks my dignity more. It just reminds me of the filthy act he just did to me. Shiki doesn't pull out but keeps looking at me. I try to look away but he uses one of his hands to stop me from doing so. ''Next time you will do better.''

He releases my chin and brings his hand to my, half hard, member. He starts to stroke it while watching my expressions. ''I'll make sure your body will remember my shape and you won't be able to cum without me inside of you, but first you must cum.'' He keeps stroking me and the pleasure is quickly taking over the uncomfortable and painful feeling in my ass.

''Ahhn st-ah.'' I'm unable to contain my moans anymore. A knot starts to form in my stomach, not long after that I cum with a loud moan. After that Shiki finally pulls out. I look away feeling ashamed. ''I will enjoy breaking you my pet.'' 

That day was the start of your new life with your master.


	6. Sephiroth

_From the anime/manga (game): Final Fantasy_

Your POV:

I am walking next to Cloud while the others are walking behind us. I'm incredibly happy at the moment since Cloud and I are finally a couple. I gathered all my nerves and confessed to him yesterday night. The moment he said he felt the same way, was the best moment in my life. Of course I know he's still troubled by the past, but I still love him. 

I was brought out of my musing when I feel a hand grab mine and intertwining our fingers. I look up to see Cloud give me a small smile and squeezing my hand. I smile back at him and squeeze his hand back. Unfortunately our moment of peace doesn't last long. Cloud suddenly stops and moves his hand towards his sword. We all follow his example and ready our weapons.

With my katana in front of me, I peer around us. ''He's here somewhere. Be careful everyone.'' Nobody needed to question who he is. There is only one possibility. Sephiroth! Suddenly a gale of wind flares up bringing up the sand we are walking on and temporarily blinding us. When I close my eyes, to prevent sand from entering them, a hand suddenly pulls me away forcibly. My katana ripped from my hands.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm several feet away from the others. I see Cloud standing across from me. When he sees me, he widens his eyes in surprise before narrowing them and gripping his sword tighter. The feeling of an arm around my waist and a presence behind me fills me with dread. The dread only intensifies when I see strands of silver hair across my shoulder.

He holds me tightly so I can't struggle. ''Hello (y/n) how nice to see you again.'' His lips against my ear feel disgusting and I try to pull away. ''let him go Sephiroth. What do you want with him?'' I can hear the anger and desperation in Cloud's voice. ''I had my eye on this one for quite a while now. Just a few alterations here and there and he would make a great puppet. Mother agrees with me.'' His hand brushes my cheek.

''I won't allow you to hurt him. He's no puppet.'' Cloud rushes forward but is thrown back when he hits a barrier spell. ''Like I said I need to make a few alterations. So I don't have time to stay and play with you. I guess this is your goodbye.'' I can hear the smirk in his voice. I try to struggle even more when I hear of his plans for me. ''Cloud!'' I try to reach for him while tears run down my cheeks. Once I feel the surroundings slowly disappear I quickly utter my last words towards Cloud. ''I love you! Don't blame yourself!'' I just really hope this won't be the last time I see him.

Then everything turns black.

I groggily open my eyes and try to look around me. I try to lift my hand to rub my eyes only to find that I can't move. My body is strapped down on a cold metal table. 'Oh god. I'm in a lab.' The shackles are too strong and I can't break free no matter how much I struggle. ''Finally awake I see puppet. Then we can finally begin.'' Sephiroth slowly steps into my field of vision. ''W-Why? Why me?'' 

''I had my eye on you for a while. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I just knew I had to have you. You belong to me and are mine to control.'' His hand strokes my cheek as his acidic green slitted eyes look into my own (e/c) ones. ''Now let's begin.'' He walks away to grab a syringe from a table. ''This will be the first of many. Perfection takes time after all.'' He brings the syringe closer to my arm.

''No stop. No please!'' The needle sinks into my skin and Sephiroth pushes the plunger. The smirk and the possessive look on his face makes me sick. I can feel it spread in my body. Tears leave my eyes at the implications of this. ''I'll take good care of you puppet.''

~Several months later~

''It is done. The process is complete. You are now my perfect puppet.'' Sephiroth releases the bonds on my limbs. ''It's fortunate that those filthy humans never managed to find you. They would have delayed the process. Now sit up.'' I sit up on the table completely naked. The cold doesn't bother me neither does the fact I'm naked. My eyes now mirror Sephiroth's slitted eyes. ''Now spread your legs for me.'' I eagerly do as he says. I want to please him after all. I'm his to use.

''Tell me puppet who do you belong to?'' He cups my cheek and I lean into his touch. I grab his hand on my cheek and smile at him. 

**"I am yours.''**


	7. Orochimaru

_From the manga/anime: Naruto_

**There will be rape and mention of mpreg**

Your POV:

At the moment I'm walking through the forest heading back towards Konoha. I just finished a mission and am quite tired and exhausted. Even though I'm tired it doesn't mean I have lowered my guard. Because I still have my guard up, I know that I'm being watched. I discretely look around me trying to find anything out of the norm.

I can't find anything, but I know there's something there. 'If I quicken my pace I will be able to reach Konoha within the hour.' I decide to do just that and I quicken my pace while keeping my guard up.

Suddenly I sense something being thrown at me and I dodge just in the nick of time. I look at the direction it came from. Nothing is there and I quickly look around. When I turn around to the direction of Konoha, I see a figure standing there. A figure I know I can't beat. 'Shit! It's Orochimaru. I have to flee.'

I try to run away, but Orochimaru is much faster and not as exhausted as I am. He doesn't give me the opportunity to flee, so I don't have a choice but to attack him. ''Now now don't be too alarmed. I'm not going to kill you my dear. fufu.'' His voice sends chills down my spine as I keep looking for a chance to escape. Unfortunately he overpowers me before I have a chance to escape. ''My sweet (y/n). We are going to be so happy together.''

He pins me down on the ground. I try to struggle as much as I can but it doesn't help. ''Get off me you filthy snake.'' He just grins at me. ''You have to go to sleep for now and when you wake up, you will be in your new home.'' I look up at him with shock. 'What is he talking about?' I don't have a chance to think about it anymore when I feel a prick in my neck and everything turns black.

Orochimaru POV:

'Ah as I thought he's beautiful when he sleeps.' I carefully pick him up. 'I've been watching him for so long and now he's finally in my arms. He's all mine.' I start to walk back to my lair. I already prepared everything for my dear (y/n). The thought of the procedure I'm going to perform on him fills me with excitement. 'Ah I have to hurry. I want to start already.'

Your POV:

When I wake up I immediately notice I'm strapped down on a metal table with an IV in my hand. I look at the iv-bag and it's filled with a weird colored substance. 'Oh shit! He must be wanting to use me for an experiment.' I try to struggle but it's hopeless. The door opens and I can see Orochimaru walking in with a grin on his face. ''Ah my dear you're finally awake.'' He walks towards me and strokes my face. I immediately turn my face away.

''What do you want with me? What are you giving me?'' I spat at him with venom in my voice. ''Ah I wonder how long you will be able to be so spirited.'' I look at him with anger. ''No worries I will tell you. From the first moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. I kept watching over you for a long time and I loved you more and more every time I saw you. Then I started thinking. Both of our bloodlines are great so how great would it be if they were mixed.'' The longer he talked the more horror I felt and the more excited he started to talk.

''So I knew I had to think of a way to mix our bloodlines. Normally this would be a child of course, so then I started to perform experiments finding a way to let males give birth. A year ago I finally succeeded! To be sure everything would be safe for you, I used multiple test subjects. Now that I knew everything would be fine for you, I started to look for an opportunity to find you and here you are.''

I look at him with horror and disgust. ''No! Stop it! Get it out of me!'' I struggle as much as possible. ''The process will take 3 days and it will get a bit painful, but you'll have to endure for the fruits of our love.'' He smiles at me and leaves the room again.

The next 3 days are filled with pain and despair. I can feel the inside of my body changing. Tears stream down my cheeks at the end of the 3 days. 'Oh god! I need to get out of here!' Orochimaru walks in again. ''The process is finally complete. Now we can finally start making our own children. I'm so excited fufu.'' He walks towards my legs and cuts of my clothes. He does something to the table to make my legs separate so he can stand in between my legs.

I keep struggling but nothing helps. Knowing what is to come I can't help but plead with him. ''Please don't do this. You said you love me right? So please listen to me.'' He wipes away the tears that are still falling from my eyes. ''I do love you and I know what's best for you. When you finally learn to love me as well, you'll understand why I had to do this and you'll love me even more for it.'' He takes away his hand and starts to lower his pants. 'Oh god! He's truly insane.'

''Since I'm just too excited for our first time, I don't have the patience to prepare you and be gentle. Don't worry I'll heal you afterwards and be gentle for our next time.'' He starts to hold my hips and pushes his hips forward. ''No stop it!'' I can feel him against my entrance. He smirks down at me and thrusts inside. ''AHHHH!'' I feel like I'm being ripped apart. Orochimaru keeps thrusting. ''Ah it's even better than I imagined fufu.'' After a while I can feel him release inside of me.

He lies his upper-body on top of me while I'm still sobbing. He rubs one of his hands over my lower-belly. ''We are going to be one big family fufu.''


	8. Zeref

_From the manga/anime: Fairy Tail_

Your POV:

My guild and I just finished the fight against Tartaros. It was an exhausting and long fight. Just when we thought it was over Acnologia and the dragons inside the slayers appeared. It was a brutal fight to see. I am standing next to Natsu and Gray whom are fighting over the book of END. I try to stop them multiple times. ''Stay out of this (y/n)!'' 

I know nothing I say or do will stop them. I start to look for the book myself when I notice it disappeared. ''Guys! Where is the book?'' Both Natsu and Gray stop fighting when they hear me and start to look as well. 

We finally find the book in the hands of someone unexpected. 'It's Zeref! It's impossible to fight him right now.' When Zeref sees we've noticed him he walks towards us. ''Zeref! Give us back the book!'' Natsu yells at him. Zeref just smiles softly at Natsu before he turns his gaze onto me. He gives me the shivers when I notice him looking at me. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' The guys also notice his weird staring. ''Oi! Stop staring at (y/n)!''

Zeref ignores the others and keeps looking at me. ''Finally we meet again.'' Confusion covers our faces. 'What the hell is he talking about?' ''We've never met before. What are you talking about?'' Zeref just keeps on smiling and staring at me. Making me feel more uncomfortable every second that passes. 

''Ah yes. You didn't see me then, but I certainly saw you. Without noticing you survived my curse. Somehow you are immune to it. When I noticed that, you gained my interest. I've been watching you for a while now.'' I look at him with fear. 'That sounds so creepy.' ''Oi you creep. Don't you dare come close to (y/n).'' Gray yelled at him.

Both Gray and Natsu were also disturbed by what he said. They slowly gravitated closer towards me. ''I suggest a trade for you.'' We all look at Zeref with surprise. ''I'll give you this book, if you give me (y/n).'' Shocked does not even begin to cover what we all felt when we heard that sentence. After that, anger came. ''You think we would just hand over our nakama to you!? Then you don't know Fairy Tail!?''

Gray turned to me ''(y/n) run. Try to find master.'' ''I can't just leave you guys alone!'' ''Just go!'' I look at them both and see the determination in their eyes. I can see that nothing I say will convince them to let me stay. ''Fine.'' I turn around to start running, but suddenly Zeref is standing in front of me. Before I can say or do anything, he grabs me and appears in front of Natsu and Gray again. This time with me in his arms.

Natsu and Gray look at us with shock and a bit of fear. Zeref put his head on my shoulder. For some reason I can't move nor use my magic. 'He must have done something when he grabbed me.' I look at Natsu and Gray fearfully. ''Since I got what I came for I'll be leaving now.'' The next thing I know, we're in a different location. Zeref still holding me from behind.

''Now that I finally have you I won't let anyone take you from me. Not even death.'' The last bit gave me a bad foreboding. ''W-what do you mean?'' Zeref holds me tighter. ''I'm going to give you the same curse as me. That way we can live together forever. I finally found a reason to live for.''

''What! No you can't do that. I don't want to live forever. I don't want your stupid curse!'' No matter how much I struggle, his hold doesn't loosen. ''You don't have a choice.'' 

That day your life changed forever.


	9. Arbitro/Kau

_From the anime/manga: Togainu no chi_

**Bit of gore I guess. Mention of mpreg at the end.**

Your pov:

Have you ever regretted a choice so badly, you wished you had actually died before making it. At the moment I feel that exact regret. Regret over choosing to come to this godforsaken place Toshima. By coming here I gained the attention of a madman, who won't stop at nothing until he has me. The last couple of days I have been running nonstop since he send the executioners after me.

I take a break at a corner to try and catch my breath. 'God I'm so tired. I just want to sleep.' Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to look. ''Found you kitty.'' The moment I know who it is I start to dash inside an alley. Gunji quickly runs after me, laughing like a madman. When I turn another corner, I have to stop suddenly since Kiriwar is standing in front of me. When I turn around I see that Gunji is already standing behind me. 'Shit! Those bastards cornered me.'

It doesn't take long for them to overpower me and knock me out.

When I finally come to, I notice I'm shackled to the ceiling. I look around and see some shelves with jars and some weird implements on them. Chains are hanging from the ceiling giving the room a torture room-vibe. ''Kukuku I see my new masterpiece is awake.'' I look up to see Arbitro walking out of the shadows. Terror fills me when I see him. I know what he does to his victims after all. ''Ah yes you're beautiful. You're going to be a masterpiece.'' He circles around me and touches my body. ''And you'll be a great mate for my dear Kau. He's so excited now that you're finally here kuku.'' He stops in front of me and looks me in the eyes. ''Let's get started shall we. The sooner you and Kau can be reunited.''

He turns around to grab a syringe from a table. He slowly walks towards me while holding the syringe. I try to kick but only then I notice that my ankles are shackled to the floor. ''Get away from me you madman. I will not be one of your pets!'' Arbitro stops in front of me ''Kuku you only say that for now. After I'm done with you, you will be eternally grateful to me.'' He pushes the needle in my neck and starts to inject the substance. My body immediately burns up and my sight mists over. The burning starts to ache after a while as my body trembles. ''Guh...ah.'' I can't help but release strange sounds.

Suddenly I see Arbitro appear before me again. I hadn't even noticed he had left. This time he is holding a knife. He brings the knife towards my chest as he starts to cut me. I can see the ecstasy and the lust in his eyes.

~~Few months later~~

I'm on my hands and knees in front of my master. My mate Kau is behind me thrusting in and out of my body roughly. Causing my whole body to move with his thrusts, but I don't mind since I'm used to it. My mate is quite the horny one. He'll pounce on me whenever he wants to. Of course I'll let him do as he wants since he's my mate and he can do whatever he wants with me. I look up at my master and smile lovingly at him. He stretches his hand towards me and I nuzzle it affectionately. ''Kuku I can never get enough of watching you two mate. It's such a beautiful sight.'' Since you lost your voice quite some time ago, you can only make some agreeing noises towards your master.

Suddenly I can see my masters eyes brighten. ''Oh my dears I just had a great idea. A combination of the two of you would be quite beautiful.'' Afterwards he starts to mumble to himself while he keeps petting me. ''I'll have to start the research as soon as possible.'' After a bit he finally turns his attention on the two of us again. ''Oh my dears how would you like it if you could create some pups.'' At that instant Kau finishes inside and he slips out. He eagerly crawls over towards our master and shows him how much he agrees with that idea. ''Kuku so excited you are. I will start the research immediately. Ah imagine our dear (y/n) with a belly filled with a pup.'' Master looks at me dreamily and I smile at him. I'll do anything for my master and Kau.


End file.
